Division D-74
Division D-74 serves 27 Clubs and approximately 500 members in Western Cape and Namibia. D-74 Executive (2009/2010) Division D Governor : Francois Rossouw ACB, CL Area D1 Governor : Michael Fawcett ACB Area D2 Governor : Area D3 Governor : Area D4 Governor : Area D5 Governor : Area D6 Governor : (2008/2009) Division D Governor : Jurgens Pieterse ACG, CL Area D1 Governor : Francois Rossouw ACB, CL Area D2 Governor : Richard Perkins ACB, CL Area D3 Governor : Evadne Kortje ACS, CL Area D4 Governor : Inge Kritzinger CC, CL Area D5 Governor : Don Tooth ACG, CL Area D6 Governor : Marie Lambrecht (2007/2008) Division D Governor : Juanita Tooth ACS Area D1 Governor : Shirley Knoetze Area D2 Governor : Area D3 Governor : Area D4 Governor : Area D5 Governor : Area D6 Governor : D-74 Event Log * 12 September 2009 ' : Area D1 Humourous Speech Contest, hosted by Achievers Toastmasters. Venue : Achievement Awards Group, 14 Stibitz Road, Westlake. Time : 09h30. Cost : R20. * '''4 September 2009 ' : "Berghaan" Tall Story contest, hosted by Stellenbosch Toastmasters. * '4 October 2008 ' : Division D Humourous Speech Contest. * '''20 September 2008 : Area D1 Humourous Speech Contest, hosted by Achievers Toastmasters in Westlake. The winner was Andrew Huisamen from Grove Toastmasters. * 21 June 2008 ''' : Club Officer Training at Wynberg Girls High School. * '''19 April 2008 : Division D Speech Contests at Kelvin Grove, Newlands. Time 09h00, cost R25. * 26 March 2008 : Area D1 Speech Contests, Tokai Library, Tokai Road, Tokai. * 21 April 2007 : Division D Speech Contests at Tafelberg Tavern, Roodehek Terraces, Gardens. Time 14h30, cost R30. * 11 April 2007 : Area D1 Speech Contests, Tokai Library, Tokai Road, Tokai. * 27 November 2006 : "Humour Hopabout" competition, hosted by Table Bay Toastmasters. * 3 November 2006 : Social evening at "Ruslamere", Langeberg Road, Durbanville, hosted by Speak for Sure Toastmasters. * 30 September 2006 : Division D Humourous Speech Contest, hosted by Hout Bay Toastmasters and won by Deon Pieterse from Pinelands Toastmasters. * 21 September 2006 : Taverners Toastmasters 30'th birthday meeting in Cape Town. * 18 September 2006 : Workshop "How to organise and run Speechcraft and Youth Leadership courses" presented at Cape Communicators Toastmasters in Pinelands. * 16 September 2006 : Area D1 Humourous Speech Contest, hosted by Two Oceans Toastmasters and won by Dylan Brander from Two Oceans Toastmasters. * 24 August 2006 : Area D3 Humourous Speech Contest, hosted by Ernst & Young Toastmasters and won by Jason Sandler from Cape Communicators Toastmasters. * 22 April 2006 : Division D Speech Contests, Groote Schuur High School, Palmyra Road, Newlands. * 22 March 2006 : Area D1 Speech Contests, Tokai Library, Tokai Road, Tokai. * 19 March 2006 : Public open-air demonstration meeting, V&A Waterfront, Cape Town. This unusual Toastmasters Meeting was held in the Amphitheatre at the Victoria and Alfred Waterfront. It was very ably chaired by Martin Louw, assisted by about 10 Toastmasters performing various meeting roles, including, speakers, evaluation and table topics. The purpose of the meeting was to bring awareness of Toastmasters to the greater community, and to see if we can draw in a few more members to some of the clubs in Cape Town. About 150 people watched the meeting, most of whom were locals, along with a few tourists. We handed out plenty of flyers, some of which have produced interest, including an opportunity to present a speechcraft in Khayelitsha. The meeting was very good and professionally run. Even if we don’t draw many members from it, we have managed to raise more awareness to the public about Toastmasters. * 13 March 2006 : Area D3 Speech Competitions, Nedcor Head Office, Cape Town. * 20 February 2006 : The charter dinner of Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club (CCTM, the advanced club) at Kelvin Grove in Newlands. * 30 November 2005 : Cape of Good Hope Club's Silver Jubilee (and other news). Conference at the Gardens Division D-74 will host the Conference at the Gardens in May 2009. Division D Hall of Fame * 2008-2009 Division Governor : Jurgens Pieterse International Speech Champion : David Katerere Impromptu Speech Champion : Paul Barnard Evaluation Champion : Liz Dewing Humourous Speech Champion : Brian Gowans Area Governor of the year: Toastmaster of the year: Club President of the year: * 2007-2008 Division Governor : Juanita Tooth International Speech Champion : Christoff Appel Impromptu Speech Champion : Andrew Freeborn Evaluation Champion : Don Tooth Humourous Speech Champion : Cobis Wilson Area Governor of the year: Jurgens Pieterse Toastmaster of the year: Jason Sandler Club President of the year: Geoff London * 2006-2007 Division Governor : Craig Strachan International Speech Champion : Liz Dewing Impromptu Speech Champion : Hugh Solomon Evaluation Champion : Liz Dewing Humourous Speech Champion : Deon Pieterse * 2005-2006 Division Governor : Lois Strachan International Speech Champion : Christoff Appel Impromptu Speech Champion : Evaluation Champion : Humourous Speech Champion : * 2004-2005 Division Governor : Klaus von Pressentin International Speech Champion : Olivier Baudrey Impromptu Speech Champion : Mike Clark Evaluation Champion : Brent Combrinck Humourous Speech Champion : * 2003-2004 Division Governor : Gordon Metter International Speech Champion : Hugh Solomon Impromptu Speech Champion : Natalie Mercer Evaluation Champion : Liz Walters Humourous Speech Champion : * 2002-2003 Division Governor : Deirdre Pluke International Speech Champion : Impromptu Speech Champion : Evaluation Champion : Humourous Speech Champion : * 2001-2002 Division Governor : Heletia Oosthuizen International Speech Champion : Impromptu Speech Champion : Evaluation Champion : Humourous Speech Champion : Category:District 74 Category:South Africa